<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phaeton by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775958">Phaeton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bicycles, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ouais, bon..." (beaucoup de bonnes raisons de faire du vélo, et une moins avouable.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phaeton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette">malurette</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Phaeton<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/=malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>Good Omens <span class="small">(De Bons Présages)</span><br/><b>Personnage : </b>Anathema Device <span class="small">(Anathème Bidule)</span><br/><b>Genre : </b>gen<br/><b>Gradation : </b>G / K<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Pratchett &amp; Gaiman ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b> jour du vélotaf'<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>150</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anathema fait tout à bicyclette. Son bon vieux Phaeton lui offre toute la mobilité dont elle a besoin. Elle peut se faufiler sur des chemins étroits où les voitures ne passeraient pas et aller plus loin qu’elle ne ferait à pied. Elle attache tout son barda de travail au porte-bagage et place le précieux Livre dans le panier à l’avant. Oui bon l’éclairage est fichu et les freins sont capricieux mais avec assez de volonté et l’application judicieuse d’un talon dans la terre elle s’arrête où il faut. <br/>Et son porte-bagage est assez costaud, les tendeurs aussi, le poids du cadre aide à tout garder en équilibre sans verser au moindre virage. Oui oui son vélo est parfait comme il est !</p>
<p>(...et puis, surtout, elle est une catastrophe au volant, c’est moins dangereux pour tout le monde elle incluse qu’elle soit juste au guidon et à la pédale, qu’avec un moteur.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>